Pixie Hollow Games (special)
'' '' This is the Pixie Hollow Games special, you might be looking for the event Pixie Hollow Games or the play Pixie Hollow Games (play). Pixie Hollow Games was originally planned to be the fifth film in the Tinker Bell series, but its release was moved to November of 2011, making it the fourth film. Also was originally called Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games and in this TV special, Rosetta is the main protagonist after Tinker Bell in the first three films. Plot The movie opens with the fairies making final preparations for the Pixie Hollow Games. Rosetta (who is now the main protagonist after Tinker Bell, and is now voiced by Megan Hilty instead of Kristin Chenoweth), who is afraid of dirt, freaks out when Chloe drops a lump of dirt in front of her, accidentally getting her dirty. Silvermist quickly washes Rosetta off, who stops freaking out and thanks her. Silvermist then asks why Chloe has it who announces she's competing in the Pixie Hollow Games. Fern then selects Rosetta to be Chloe's partner in the games, who reluctantly agrees and Vidia looks forward to it by saying "This is going to be good." hoping Rosetta will humiliate herself. The night of the games, Rosetta wears a fancy gown, certain that she and Chloe will lose, as the garden fairies have had a losing streak in the games. Storm fairies Rumble (who is now the main antagonist after Vidia) and Glimmer come in, and they begin the first game, called leapfrogging. Rosetta refuses to get on, and the garden fairies lose but are still in the competition because when Rosetta gets on, they accidentally smash the contraption holding the healing talents together, which eliminates them, since they were struggling with keeping up, they didn't know until Tinker Bell tells them. The next day, Rosetta and Chloe continue to compete in games such as dragonfly water skiing, twigspheres, and mouse polo, slowly moving up in the standings during each game. In the teacup challenge, they take the lead. Iridessa and Lumina try to catch up but Iridessa uses to much pixie dust, they crash into the ceiling, eliminating the light talents from the competition. Chloe then slides down into the slime but because Rosetta – afraid of getting dirty – is not with her, they are placed last, to Chloe's dismay. But Rosetta decides to conquer her fear and dresses in the garden fairies' uniform for the derby cart race, and announces she has a plan to win the Games. The race starts with storm talents taking the lead, but Vidia and Zephyr take a shortcut and crash, then Terence and Fairy Gary try the pond but land in it, leaving just the garden and storm fairies. Rosetta and Chloe take the mudhill shortcut and successfully make it over thanks to Tink adding built-in spikes to the wheels and a propeller to cross the steep mountain and get ahead of the storm fairies. However, Rumble zaps one of the wheels causing the girls' cart to crash. They push their cart over the finish line together, defeating the storm fairies due to Glimmer staying behind to let the girls win. The movie ends with Rosetta and Chloe celebrating with their friends that they broke their losing streak. Cast *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Angela Bartys as Fawn *Pamela Adlon as Vidia *Jesse McCartney as Terence *Jeff Bennett as Clank/Fairy Gary *Rob Paulsen as Bobble/Buck *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion *Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary *Brenda Song as Chloe *Jason Dolley as Rumble *Tiffany Thornton as Glimmer *Zendaya as Fern *Kari Wahlgren as Ivy *Jessica DiCicco as Lilac/Lumina *Dan Curtis Lee as Starter Sparrowman *Krasit Agnew as Tabby *Alicyn Packard as Zephyr Trailer Category:Movies Category:Media